A Little Too Late
by The Original Queen
Summary: The Cullens, by an unfortunate turn of events must seperate there coven. It all happend with one visit from Aro and Marcus. Main pairing Jasper/Alice but all charecters will be involved bad summary but R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

I'm happy its up ya there will be more

this is the Prologue thing or the first chap whatever

Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or any charecters (but Jasper is my and Alices bitch lol)

Jasper:O.o............

* * *

**A Little Too Late **

**

* * *

**

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" Alice worriedly asked.

"We have no choice….we have to comply" Carlisle said simply.

"We do have a choice we can fight" Emmet boomed.

"No" Carlisle said. "Violence is not the answer."

"But why do they ask this of us" Edward said.

"You heard Aro we make to much of a fuss in the vampire world" Emmet said slamming his fist on the glass table making it shatter, sending glass shards everywhere.

"Calm down Emmet" Jasper said who saw Bella putting an arm around her daughter as protection from the flying glass "Sorry, sorry" Emmet mumbled as a result of Jasper meddling with his emotions.

After the glass was away and the distraction was gone everyone started to talk all at once in a panic.

"But we-How can they-I can't believe-This is impossible" amidst all the confusion Jasper stood up just then everyone calmed down.

"Wow Jazz have you been practicing?" Edward asked half amazed.

At this he broke his grip on them and they all switched back "No, I just wanted to see if it would work, the emotinal climate was kind of frantic" he said answering Edwards question.

"Ohhhh" Bella said in a sadened voice"dose this means we have to leave Forks for good?"

"Yes, but not only that" Carlisle replied "we, by order, have to........"he stopped.

"Well!" his family said in unison

"Separate."

They didn't know what to do it had been just an hour earlier that Carlisle had a hearing with two of the heads of the Voltori Aro and Marcus and they had asked something of the Cullen's that proved impossible.

* * *

**Flashback…. (way Earlier that day)**

* * *

"Bella…... I think I should drive" Edward said in a worried tone.

"And why is that?" Bella questioned.

"Well… because…. Look at it!" He exclaimed pointing to his Volvo and looking at the various scratches and dents all of which where caused by Bella's driving.

"I told you I hated that car."

"Well you didn't have to kill it" Edward yelled.

"Fine" she said rudely tossing the keys towards him.

"Stupid shiny Volvo" she muttered under her breath. Edward let out a light chuckle. they rode down the windig winding dirt path for a few minutes when Edward slammed on the brakes. "What what is it?"Bella asked worriedly. "Dear god....."he said "Alice."

* * *

Alice was running around the house with a distant look on her face and whenever she did this everyone knew something was wrong, that she had a vision she couldn't decipher. So Jasper, as a worried spouse, stopped her and took her to there room to ask what was wrong.

"Alice" Jasper yelled trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Wha-what?" Alice asked.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked.

Alice started to shake uncontrollably "Ja-Jasper I-I can't see."

"Why, why Alice" Jasper said almost yelling.

"They where in the way" Alice said looking up at him.

"Who?"Jasper asked frantic and confused.

**Downstairs**

"Alice! Where's Alice?" Edward said as he burst through the front door.

"Edward! Where's Bella?" Esme said shocked to see him he and Bella just left.

"Getting Nessie, wheres Alice?" He asked again.

"Up in her room" Esme said looking nervous 'What did she see?' She thought.

"I don't know I just have to get to her" Edward said rushing up the stairs.

"Alice!" Edward yelled he found her in her room laying on her bed with a blank stare and Edward saw.

There was a fire pit but the contents of it remained a mystery for there was a row of black cloaked Voltori in front of it. Edward heard the sound of ripping metal in the distance and put two and two together. "NO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then Alice's vision turned to see Edward, Bella, Jasper, and herself all in black cloaks. Edward herd Aro say "You all made a wise choice that would have been such a waste." In the dark woods they where next to he heard a wolf howl a mournful howl for a fallen friend, comrade, brother.

"No!" Edward shouted "that'll never happen!"

Jasper, who had been out of Edwards sight, said "Remember Edward her visions are subjective to what someone chooses." He had not yet seen or heard of what the future may hold

"I know" Edward said "but this was so real."

"There will be some way to reverse it" Jasper said with longing to hear what they saw.

Edward sighed and told him.

They turned and looked at Alice who was strangely just getting up off the bed.

"Is Carlisle home yet?" She asked sullenly wanting to tell him of her vision.

"No" Edward said checking downstairs "but Esme is having panic attack downstairs you better go tell her."

"Alright, but later tell him to check the mail, he got an important letter" Alice said.

"From who?" Edward asked.

"Aro" she said quietly

Alice wafted past them and Jasper followed.

Edward thought about the wolf howling in her vision.

**Later….**

All of the Cullen's sat around Carlisle as he read the letter he got.

It _was _from Aro, but everyone already knew that.

After Bella got Nessie from Jacob, Rosalie and Emmet got back from hunting and Carlisle got home for work Alice told of her vision.

First there was shock then pain and disbelief.

And now Carlisle read the letter that would determine there fate.

* * *

My dearest friend Carlisle I can imagine how happy you must feel receiving this letter from a dear friend but I regret to inform you that I am not writing under happy pretenses.

It has come across my mind and the minds of my guard and coven that your have been somewhat hostile over the years.

First causing us trouble by telling a human of our existance that has not been overlooked friend.

Then your boy Edward caused us even more trouble by almost exposing himself in a crowded plaza, on a holy day even!

And the final and worst offense was when you grouped together a revolt against us with the Romanians our oldest enemy, now Carlisle I see where your alliances lie so I must take a stand.

You and your family will not go unpunished for these actions I must think about what is best for my coven. I have set up a hearing with you and your coven. My brothers and I will arrive as soon as you receive this letter.

Good-Bye Dearest Friend

* * *

Everyone sat there for what seemed like hours the letter was passed form Cullen to Cullen each one speechless, but what felt like hours was only a few minutes and what broke the silence was two pairs of footsteps softly approching there door.

Alice was the first one up to answer the door "hello" she politely answered.

"Hello......Mrs. Alice" a soft thin voice creeped in the house.

"I have reason to belive Carlisle is here" Aros soft voice came again as he pushed his way into the house.

"Ahh everyone seems to be here" Aro said "unfortunately Ciaus had other business to attend to".

"Carlisle, Aro I believe we have a hearing to attend to" Marcus said.

"Ah yes" Aro said" but your family may not come" Aro smiled wryly.

"But in light of two of us being here I see it fit that you choose an adviser."

"Why thank you Aro" Carlisle said with fake appreciation 'Edward' he said in his mind 'come.'

Edward kissed Bella and Renessme and Followed them out the door to determine there fate.

* * *

A/N: Well wadda think be honest if you like it I'll definitely put more up :) ummm and if anyone is out of character just tell me and I will fix it

Alice: are you not going to tell them about...

Jasper:ALICE!!!! not yet, I'm sure you are not supposed tell them that yet

Edward: Grrrrr shut up I'm trying to think *Damn Voltori....*

Aro: You called?

Carlisle: Calm down everyone Queen wouldn't do this to us right?

The Original Queen: Mabey *thinks evil things*

Edward: Dear god! how can you think that

The Original Queen: Muuuwwwwaaahhhaaahhhaa

Bella: Reviews are muy appreciated

Nessie: ya everyone listen to mommy *not that crazy author of ours*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh thank you all so much! I really was unsure about this story but since I see a few people like it I will write more thank you all so much: SilverAngel1234, Mishelyy, JazzyJasper, running-with-vampires89. thanks ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (darn it)

Ok this chapter is when the rated T comes in there will be cursing and just so you know this picks up after the beginning part in the first chapter and in this chapter I will be following Alice/Jasper a little more(you'll see how it works)

* * *

"What am I going to tell Jake!" Bella exclaimed suddenly stirring Nessie who was sleeping in Edwards lap; she had now grown to the size of a seven year old.

"Oh" Edward said quietly "You're going to have to call him" Edward said with little concern for Jake.

Bella grabbed the phone and punched in his number.

"Jacob, Jacob come quick it's an emergency" Bella said "I don't care if its four in the morning get your ass down here."

Bella hung up the phone and looked around the room Carlisle and Esme flipped through old photo books, and Rosalie and Emmet sat holding each other whispering things to each other to keep there spirits up, and off all the way in the corner of the room Alice sat looking out a big window overlooking the forest outside of the house with Jasper pacing the floor near her trying to keep the peace. Even though Jasper was trying his hardest there was still tension in the room everyone was waiting for Alice's next vision.

The drawn out silence was broken by a distant howling.

Everyone seemed unfazed by this but Edward and Bella; Edward put Nessie down on the sofa and went with Bella to look out the front door.

"He brought the whole damn pack!" Edward exclaimed seeing the many werewolves approaching.

Bella sighed "This is going to be hard."

After Bella had convinced Jake that his entire pack was not needed and got him to sit down he scooped Nessie up and Bella told him.

Jacob gulped "so how long do you have?"

"We don't kno-"

"Three days" Alice said "in three days we'll all be gone" she stated still looking out the window.

'"Then I'm coming with you" Jake said.

Bella looked over to Alice, she just shook her head.

* * *

The moon shone on every item in the house like a silvery coat of paint, and the shadows of two distraught lovers wafted around the house looking for there possessions.

"Jasper" one whispered.

"Yes love" the other replied.

"How dose this sound?" She asked handing him three neatly folded letters.

"Very good Alice" he replied.

"Heartbreaking" he added.

They grabbed there bags and packed them into Alice's yellow porche.

Jasper jumped into the front seat and started the engine "I'll be there in a sec Jazz I forgot something."

"Ok, but don't be long."

Alice ran up the stairs to there room and grabbed a box it was small but heavy.

"Are you leaving?" She heard a familiar but sad voice behind her.

"We have to go."

"Oh."

"Where are you going?"

There was no answer.

"Oh" the voice said "I'll miss you, we'll all miss you."

"I know" she said and tapped her head.

The person gave a short laugh and then sighed.

"Its ether this or death" she said.

"….goodbye."

* * *

Alice walked back to the car and was silent as Jasper sped off towards the highway.

They reached the airport when Alice said "it's going to be delayed for inclement weather."

"Oh that's great" Jasper said as he passed the airport and pulled into a hotel.

He smiled and looked at a miserable Alice "it'll be ok honey."

She looked at him and smiled back "I know."

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Look it!" Alice squealed and jumped out of the car into the parking lot and picked up a tiny black kitten.

Jasper looked at it and smiled "she's cute."

"We have to keep her" Alice said.

"Oh Alice I don't think we should."

"Pweeezzzz Jazzeee I wiw wov wou foweva!" She said in a baby voice.

He sighed "alright Alice" but he wasn't really happy.

He picked the cat up and looked into its eyes and his eyes got big "um Alice" he said.

"This isn't a cat!"

* * *

ahhhhhhh this one was sooooo short and a cliffie but I hope it holds yall over though cause I have like a 10 page report to write and blleechh 10 pages. Mabey over the weekend i'll post :(:(:(:(:(:(:( kk see ya

Alice:you wont be able to post *pouts*

Jasper: She has a report to write Alice and besides she's moving onto Emmet and Rosealie next time anyway

Alice: *humff*

Edward: I know who was talking to Alice when she went to her rooooomm

Jacob: Review Review Revioooooowwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while Iv been really busy my full excuse is at the bottom. :(:(

I LOVE YOU ALL XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters bla bla bla bla yada yada yada

* * *

Emmet sighed. He looked around the living-room Carlisle was sitting reading the paper and Esme was watching TV. These where the last few hours he had left with his beloved family.

"So when did they leave" he asked sullenly.

"Last night around midnight" Carlisle replied.

He thought for a few minutes "Damn!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Carlisle asked startled by his outburst.

"They owed me like fifty bucks" he said giving Carlisle a weak half smile.

"They did leave these for us" Carlisle said holding up three letters, he gave Emmet the one with his and Rosalie's name on it.

"Hmm now I just have to find Rosalie" he said out loud.

"Do you think she'll be mad if I open it without her?"

"Immensely" Carlisle answered with a little smile.

He thought about it "Alright, alright I better go find her."

"Wait" Carlisle said "Thank you."

"For what?" Emm asked.

"The smile, I needed that, we all need that" Carlisle said matter of factly.

"Well ya know what they say in time of crisis keep an open mind and have an open heart" he said this like he was reading off of a fortune cookie.

"Yes, because narrow-minded 'lets start a fight' Emmet is all about peace and love" Rosalie said coming down the stairs.

"Ahh there is the b-e-a-utiiifull (AN: like from Bruce Almighty) Rosalie Cullen" Emmet said and started humming 'your so vain' like it was runway music.

"Lemme guess as to why your acting sooo funny" Rosalie started "if you don't you'll most likely-"

"Explode in a fury of rage" he finished with a booming laugh.

"I think he's finally gone nuts" Edward said walking into the house with Bella, Nessie and Jacob trailing behind.

"Hmmm thats our Emmet though" Esme said from her chair.

* * *

2 hrs. later

* * *

"Well" Jacob said "will someone open there's."

All of the Cullen's, or the rest of them that is where sitting in the living room each of the pairs had neatly sealed envelopes from Alice and Jasper.

"I-I cant" Bella said putting it in Edwards hands.

No-one could open there's they all just stared off into space; it was so quiet you could hear Nessie's rapid little heartbeat and Jacobs increasing one.

Emmet sighed.

"Rose come on" he said motioning her up the stairs to there room.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Packing."

"No no no no" Rosalie said.

"Yes" Emmet said with a sigh "here" he threw a two passports to her.

"Oh" she said looking at the false passports, "you must have gotten these from Jazz's 'old friend'" she had remembered the fat sweaty man described by Jasper the way he discribed how he looked always made her laugh.

All of there clothes and personal possesions where packed and ready to go.

Emmet gave a weak smile to Rosalie and said "well lets go say our goodbyes."

They grabbed all of there bags so they would only have to make on trip to the car. They slowly made there way downstairs savoring every moment of there last moments in this house.

When they reached the downstairs they where met with the sad eyes of there family. First Rosalie led Emmet to Carlisle and Esme. She hugged Esme tightly 'goodbye darling' Esme whispered 'goodbye mother' she replied. Esme looked as if she could cry as she talked to Emmet now. They both turned to Bella and Edward to say goodbye.

"Bye brother" Emmet said to edward giving him a bear hug "and little sister" he said turning to Bella giving her a big kiss then laughed and said "I would have loved to see you blush."

Rosalie kneeled down as Nessie walked to her she put her hand to her forehead "just for a little while honey" Rosalie answered her question. She kissed her cheek and put her on Jacobs lap "I love you sweetie" she said. Then she turned to, and hugged Bella and Edward.

They made there way out of the door and Emmet stopped to wave one last goodbye to the family he had come to love.

* * *

"Gha! five hours on a plane and we end up stuck in Philly" Rosalie exclaimed in disgust there flight had been delayed and they where wondering around Philly now aimlessly.

"Well look at the bright side..... ummmm I guess there really is no brightside" Emmet said is voice trailing.

They passed a dirty small Alley and something caught Roses eye so she went in further to investigate.

"Stay right here Emmet" she said as she walked into the alley but ignoring her wish he went in after her. She swore she saw two glowing red eyes looking at her.

Then Emmet heard just a few feet in front of him a bloodcurdling scream.

It was Rosalie

* * *

I'm battling depression/anxiety, and I have a baptism for my godchild to plan, and my friend Jen is sick.

So if I don't post for a while I'm soooooooooo sooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy :(:(:(:(:(:( thnks r&r plz i love you all

ugggggg this one was short to I swear I'm about to cry please please please please please review for me and my social sanity please


	4. Chapter 4

omigawd im not dead but plz don't kill me its hard to update when your in my shoes but just to prove I'm honest i have compiled a list of things i was up to these following FOUR weeks trust me i have a good explanation. I have also made some changes as you see so I hope your ok with that I just think its not really allllll about Jasper and Alice I hope you understand Anywhoooo on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of the charecters bla bla bla

* * *

"It's just too bad isn't it Aro." Marcus said playing with a small silver dagger.

"Did you send them?" Aro asked in his breathy voice.

"Yup and they already have four of them, its just too easy when they go in pairs" Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Who did you send?"

"If you must know I sent our best ones Katrina, and Ivy."

"And the others?"

"Well Trevor and Tristan seemed to fit the bill."

"Trevor and Katrina are very close though you think it was a good idea sending them out apart?"

Marcus looked at Aro and rolled his eyes.

"Dispatch the next two I want to see this blow up in your face." Aro said with a smug grin.

"Ha ha that was soooo funny. I want them to meet up again that's the plan." Marcus said handing a slip of paper to Aro.

"What's this?"

"Eh it's just some letter I found, it's addressed to you so I didn't open it."

Aro read the letter and his eyes got big "Marcus come look at this."

"Why?" He asked as the sound of a dagger hitting the tiled floor filled the room.

* * *

Time moved so fast in one minute they where a big happy family and the other separated by deplorable events that could never be reversed.

* * *

Edward looked around the now desolate house, it was depressing he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He got up off the couch and went to his room, he got a box and started filling them with his books and C-D's.

He heard Carlisle come into his room (he could tell by the thoughts he heard).

'_Well my son I guess this is goodbye_' he thought.

"No" Edward said simply.

'_Son there is no handing back cards already dealt; our future it is-well I haven't really the foggiest what our future holds anymore without Alice_'.

Edward had just finished cleaning off his shelves when he turned around and faced his adopted father the man who saved him from death and the man who had given him support in everything and he couldn't help but say "Your wrong Carlisle in all of the things you have ever said to me this has to be the only thing your very wrong about".

He pushed passed him and stompped down the stairs. Nessie stirred on the couch, she was sleeping in Jacobs arms.

"Bella it's time" Edward said but Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Jacob, Jacob" Edward chide trying to get the sleeping brute up but it was no use he was out of it.

Esme and Carlisle where nowhere to be seen also, but he knew were they where.

He took Nessie out of Jacobs sleeping arms and went to put her in the car, He did this without waking her or Jacob up, he threw his bags in the trunk of his car and hopped in the drivers seat.

He sped down the pathway heading straight for the one place he knew bella would be, talking to the one person he knew she could never give a straight story to. Her father.

He came up to the door of charlies house drew in a deep breath (AN: I know they don't have to but they do in my story)and stepped through the threshold barley able to stand at the length of Charlies thoughts. This mans head was everywhere at once but the most dominant thought in his mind was 'what the hell has that Edward got my baby on because she wouldn't be saying this if she wasn't high'.

'She must have told him' Edward thought. He walked into the living room and saw Bella uncomfortably standing in the middle of the room while her father just stared off into space. "We have to go now Bella, Nessie's in the car and our bags are packed". Bella stood there for only a minute longer then nodded and headed for the door right past Edward. "You'll visit right kid?" Charlie said with hope in his voice Bella just bit her bottom lip and said "Yha all the time" but there was no truth in her words.

"Goodbye charlie" Edward said as the both almost vanished from Charlies sight. He just put his head in his hands and broke down.

Edward guided the car up the familiar path and he and Bella got out leaving Nessie asleep in the backseat then they ran. They ran hand in hand to there cottage to get there bags. When they opened the door Jake was standing there "Oh hey guys I thought you already left" there was a drawn out silence "I-I hoped not though because Carlisle wanted me to give this to you."He held out a neatly folded letter. Edward placed it in his tweed jacket.

"Thanks Jake" Bella said breaking the quiet "Ummm sure hey ....I wanted to know ....where are you going?" before Edward gave any negative response Bella said "Canada, way up north." "Ah" Jacob said.

Then Edward said "Jake if you want to track us down go ahead but if you find us do NOT tell anyone of our whereabouts do you understand." he asked but it came as more of a statement then a question. He just nodded and they picked up there bags and where off in a flash. Leaving Jake to wonder.

They where speeding along the highway when Edward became distracted with something following them outside of the car that was surprisingly running as fast as he was driving. Bella do you sense-he didn't finish when he heard a thud of something hitting his car.

HOLY SHIT! he yelled. and jumped out of the car to see what it was he hit.

"Bella" he said "come see this."

* * *

Bwawawahahahhwahwhahwhaw *cough cough*

kk lets cut to the chase.

1 lazy I am soooo laaaaaaazzzzzzzyyyyyyy Im sorry but its a fact

2 homework *sobs* being a freshman isn't all its cracked up to be *sobs*

3 Im busy weekends soooo a busy week and weekend it gets hard

4 I'm always sick if it isn't one thing its the other even during the summertime im sick I almost got skin cancer one year from sunburns *sobs*

5 2 words my friends (or should i say FIENDS!)

plz review i still love you all and i promise right now i will start to respond to them even the old ones

kk 3 :3 ;3


End file.
